Try Again
'Try Again' is featured in: *Advancement Match Rokkaku feat. Hyotei Gakuen *Dream Live 5th *Seigaku vs. Rokkaku *Seigaku Farewell Party *Best Actors Series 006 Romaji= TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! SEIGAKU FIGHT! Moeruze Arata ni SEIGAKU FIGHT! Atsuize Tamashii SEIGAKU FIGHT! Kishimu kinniku Minagiru toushi Ima made no jibun ni Makkou taiketsu Hohoemu yoryoku wo Te ni ireru made Oi komuze mizukara GIRIGIRI no RAIN made TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! FIGHT! YES, FIGHT! YES, FIGHT! SEIGAKU FIGHT! Nakama ni taisuru ki kubari dake wa Dare ni mo makenai Fukubuchou Jibun tachi no chikara wo shinji you Soko shirenu hodo no Jitsuryoku wo motsu Sarigenaku soshite yasuyasu to TORIPURU KAUNTAA Konna SURIRU ka Metta ni ajiwaenaiyo Itsudemo egao de HASSURU PUREI AKUROBATIKKU de HAI TENSHON KanPEKI PAAPEKI PAAFEKUTO tte ne! Hitomi ni utsuru wa Yabou no honoo Genkai wo toppa suru konjyou MISUTAA SUTOIKKU Ore wa hiku ki wa nee SU yo! Seiseidoudou Te kagen nashide Atsuku moesakaru Himeta toushii Nuooo! Moetekitaa! BAANINGU! Unya guuzen wa Kankei naisa Jouhou kamo tarasu shouri wa Seikaku muhidaze Chotto ue he nobotte mitakunatte ne Oikomaretatte Haiagaru no sa Gyakkyou ni makenu Genki shirushi Abaretan neena, abaretan neeyo! Buchou no TENISU wa Nankoufuraku Jibun ni yuuri na joukyou ni Teki wo michibiku Saa, yudan sezu ikou! Daitan futeki ni Mirai wo misue SAMURAI no you ni KOOTO ni tatsu Kiseki wo okosu sono sainou Sou Aitsu ga Aitsu ga TENISU no oujisama Mada mada da ne. Ore wa ue ni iku yo Moeruze Arata ni SEIGAKU FIGHT! Atsuize Tamashii SEIGAKU FIGHT! Kishimu kinniku Minagiru toushi Ima made no jibun ni Makkou taiketsu Hohoemu yoryoku wo Te ni ireru made Oi komuze mizukara GIRIGIRI no RAIN made TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! FIGHT! YES, FIGHT! YES, FIGHT! SEIGAKU FIGHT! TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! FIGHT! YES, FIGHT! YES, FIGHT! YES, FIGHT! YES, FIGHT! SEIGAKU FIGHT! FIGHT! |-| Kanji= TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! SEIGAKU FIGHT! 燃えるぜ　新たに SEIGAKU FIGHT ! 熱いぜ　魂 SEIGAKU　FIGHT ! 軋む筋肉　漲る闘志　今まで自分に 真っ向対決 微笑む余力を 手に入れるまで 追い込むぜ自ら　ギリギリのラインまで TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! FIGHT! YES、FIGHT! YES, FIGHT! SEIGAKU FIGHT! 仲間に対する　気配りだけは 誰にも負けない　副部長 「自分達の力を信じよう」 底知れぬほどの　実力を持つ さりげなくそして易々と　トリプルカウンター 「こんなスリル感　滅多に味わえないよ」 いつでも笑顔で　ハッスルプレイ アクロバチックで　ハイテンション 「カンペキパアペキパアフェクトってね 瞳に映るは　野望の炎 限界を突破する根性　ミスターストイック 「俺は引く気ねえすよ！」　 正々堂々　手加減なしで 熱く燃え盛る　秘めた闘志 「ぬおおーつ！燃えてきたあ！バーニング！」 運や偶然は　関係ないさ 情報かもたらす勝利は　正確無比だぜ 「ちょっと上へ登ってみたくなってね」 追い込まれたって　這い上がるのさ 逆境に負けぬ　元気印 「暴れたんねーな、暴れたんねーよ！」 部長のテニスは　難攻不落 自分に有利な状況に　敵を導く 「さあ、油断せず行こう！」 大胆不敵に　未来を見据え サムライのように　コートに立つ 奇跡を起こすその才能 そう　あいつが　あいつが　テニスの王子様 「まだまだだね。俺は上に行くよ」 燃えるぜ　新たに SEIGAKU FIGHT ! 熱いぜ　魂 SEIGAKU　FIGHT ! 軋む筋肉　漲る闘志　 今まで自分に　真っ向対決 微笑むと余力を　手に入れるまで 追い込むぜ自ら　ギリギリのラインまで TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! FIGHT! YES、FIGHT! YES, FIGHT! SEIGAKU FIGHT! TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! FIGHT! YES、FIGHT! YES, FIGHT!　YES, FIGHT! YES, FIGHT! SEIGAKU FIGHT!　FIGHT! |-| English= TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! SEIGAKU FIGHT! We will burn as new SEIGAKU FIGHT! Our souls are on fire SEIGAKU FIGHT ! Creaking muscles and overflowing fighting spirits, for us it’s now the final showdown We’ll smile and with our remaining strength we’ll go on until we obtain victory We’ll endure until we reach our limit TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! FIGHT! YES, FIGHT! YES, FIGHT! SEIGAKU FIGHT! The one taking care of the team is our vice-captain, he won’t be defeated by anyone believe in our strength! He has an unlimited potential He’s calm and with ease it’s a Triple Counter rarely feel this kind of thrill Always with a smile on is face, he does a Hustle Play With his acrobatic he creates a High Tension enthusiasm, it’s perfect, don’t you think? In his eyes reflects the flame of ambition He has a spirit that will break through the limits, Mister Stoic will get better! Fair and square, without mercy for his opponent His hidden fighting spirit burns hot and bright I’m on fire! Burning! He doesn’t rely on fortune and luck The victories he takes with collected data have unmatched accuracy if just a little, I want to become better He will never give up Even if in trouble he won’t be defeated, he’s full of energy not done yet, I’m definitely not done! The tennis of our Captain is invincible He will lead his opponent into difficult circumstances not be careless and go! Without fear he looks at the future Like a SAMURAI he will stand on the court Causing a Miracle with that ability So he is… he is the PRINCE OF TENNIS not yet, I’m going higher! We will burn as new SEIGAKU FIGHT! Our souls are on fire SEIGAKU FIGHT ! Creaking muscles and overflowing fighting spirits, for us it’s now the final showdown We’ll smile and with our remaining strength we’ll go on until we obtain victory We’ll endure until we reach our limit TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! FIGHT! YES, FIGHT! YES, FIGHT! SEIGAKU FIGHT! TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! TRY AGAIN! FIGHT! YES、FIGHT! YES, FIGHT!　YES, FIGHT! YES, FIGHT! SEIGAKU FIGHT!　FIGHT! Sources *TeniMyu-Lyrics @ Blogspot *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites Category:Music